


Happiness Found In All Of You

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, M/M, Multi, One Sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Short scene sentences with Maria and others across universes in the MCU.





	Happiness Found In All Of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/gifts).



> For tielan on dreamwidth.

Secret:

No one knows about her relationship with Jane Foster, it’s something that they agreed to keep quiet at Jane's request after she broke up with Thor, Maria finds herself wishing that their relationship wasn’t one of her best-kept secrets as Fury watches her melt away into oblivion.

 

Fate + Soulmate:

As she looked in the curious, dark eyes of Okoye of Wakanda, Maria found herself wondering if it was fate or duty that had led her to her soulmate.

 

Golden Egg:

“How did you say found it again?”

Maria looked up from her studying of the innocent looking golden egg to watch as Fury questioned her partner, Pepper, about how she had managed to come by the egg and where she had found it.

 

Dancing + Happiness:

“Won’t you dance with me, dearest Maria?”

She looked up from reading work messages on her phone to see a grinning Tony holding a hand towards her as she took it, Maria found herself wondering how she had managed to find a life of happiness with this man.

 

Moving In together + Stargazing

“Are you sure these are supposed to go there?”

“Yes, I’m sure.” 

She turns around from watching the stars slowly appear in the night sky to watch as Steve and Bucky argue about where to put the furniture and to make sure it managed their old apartment, she covers her smile with a slow sip from her cup of tea.


End file.
